To Live and Love
by Captain Cheese
Summary: After the last battle, very little of the magical community was left alive so the ministry decreed that all witches are to be married by 21 and start reproducing. With only a month to Hermione's 21st, she is despratly searching for someone to marry. Blais
1. Prologue

PROLOGUE

To ensure the survival of the wizarding community it had been decreed that all Witches were to be married by the age of 21 and all Wizards by the age of 23. If the said witch or wizard had not found a partner by their birthday, the ministry would do it for them. The 'happy couples' were to immediately set about reproducing. If the witch did not fall pregnant within the first two years of their marriage, the couple must have it done magically. It was not a present process so most couples tended to avoid it.

To Hermione this was a curse. She was an intellectual, a workaholic. She had always intended to get married and have children eventually, but not before 25. True love would be involved of course. But first she must achieve something great, something worth remembering, like setting free all the house elves. She had not done this yet.

Hermione mentally cursed the day she had entered into the wizarding community.

It would not have been such a problem if Harry or Ron was alive, but they weren't. They had both died, along with many others in the last battle, a battle that had left the Wizarding community in despair. With so little magical people left, the ministry had felt the need to introduce this new law.

It was not really a problem for most people. Lavender had married Seamus at 18. Ginny had just got engaged to Dean. But there was no one for Hermione, and with only a month till her 21st birthday, she was searching desperately for someone to marry in hope she wouldn't be paired up by the ministry to a complete loser. However with the little luck she was having, she was beginning to feel resigned to her fate.

OoOoOoOoO

**The line thing is not working...  
****  
Anyway that was just a short prologue, the chapters will be longer. Tell me what you think. It's a pretty cliche story line but ah well.  
****  
Also I will most probably need a beta, so if anyone wants to be it, send me a message and you will be my new bestest friend. Otherwise I will just try spell/grammer check it all myself. (It's not my strong point).  
****  
It's funny I can always spot what is wrong in other people's stories but not in mine. So be as hard as you want when it comes to reviews, I appriciate that you are taking to time to help me become a better writer.**

Please review  
CC


	2. The joys of Speed Dating

**The stupid line thingie that goes across the page isn't working! Anyway thanks heaps to Anya Potter who is beta-ring my story and thanks to all that reviewed! Heres the next chapter:**

Hermione lay on her bed in her apartment, staring up at the ceiling, tired after a day of House Elf campaigning. She was thinking about having a shower, when Ginny came bounding in.

"Hermione you will never believe what they have organized!" Ginny said, coming to a stop at the foot of Hermione's bed. "It's so awesome!"

Being used to such outbursts from her ginger haired friend, Hermione just continued staring at the ceiling. Ginny laughed and pulled her to her feet.

"Don't be so gloomy," she said while going through Hermione's wardrobe. "I have the answer to your dilemma! Here, put these on."

Hermione looked down at the very short mini skirt and skimpy t-shirt that Ginny had just passed to her. They had been a present from Lavender one birthday. Hermione had never worn them.

"Ginny, these aren't really my style," Hermione told her. "What do I need them for anyway?"

Ginny huffed.

"Just put them on and come with me!" she demanded.

Not in the mood for arguing, or in the mood for anything really, Hermione put on the clothes and let Ginny quickly do her hair and makeup. Ginny thought Hermione looked fabulous. Hermione thought she looked like a whore. They apparated to Hogsmeade where Ginny pulled Hermione to the front of a plain looking, two story building. Quite a few young witches and wizards were making their way inside. Hermione stepped closer to read the poster on the door.

_Looking for a date? Looking for that special someone? The Ministry is holding a special singles party where you can come and meet new people and perhaps find your future husband or wife. If you are interested, be here at 7pm tonight. _

Hermione looked around at Ginny with one eye-brow raised.

"A singles party?" she asked.

"Yep," Ginny confirmed. "I think you have to do some sort of speed dating as well."

"Sounds just great," Hermione said sarcastically.

"Come now Hermione," Ginny said, a distinct pleading note in her voice. "It gives you a chance to meet some new people. You might actually find someone you like."

"I'm not looking for something to like Ginny," Hermione told her friend with a sigh. "I'm looking for someone to love."

"Well who knows, you might!" Ginny hugged her tightly.

"I'll tell you what," Hermione said. "I'll go in there if you come too!"

"But I'm engaged!" Ginny gasped. "Do you know how enraged Dean would be if he found out?"

Hermione gave her friend a steely look.

"So make sure he doesn't."

OoOoOoOoOoO

Blaise entered a huge room filled with people who were talking and flirting. He frowned at the huge pink and red hearts decorating the wall. If it wasn't for Pansy, he wouldn't even be at this stupid singles party.

He scanned the room, expertly looking for anyone that might interest him. Looking through the crowds he spotted a girl sitting by herself, looking quite out of place. She was repeatedly pulling down her tiny skirt as if she wasn't quite comfortable showing off those long shapely legs of hers. She had long curly hair that he would have loved to run his fingers through. Normally, Blaise would have wondered why such a pretty girl didn't have guys milling around her, but she was radiating huge negative energy. It was plain to anyone in the room she did not want to be there.

"Perfect," Blaise thought.

Such girls were always fun to try and break. He started towards her, when she turned his way and Blaise saw just who she was.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Hermione was sitting in the corner of the room feeling that this was a complete waste of time. Ginny, being the bubbly talkative personality she was, had a large group of guys who were all volleying to get her attention. She was smiling and chatting away, but wasn't being overly nice, Dean being on her mind.

Hermione stared at her, a little jealous. Her eyes then scanned the room, looking for anyone that might interest her, but not really finding anyone. A tall, handsome, dark haired man was heading her way.

"Looks Italian," Hermione thought to herself.

He stopped briefly, looking confusedly at her, but after a moment kept heading her way. He eventually sat down beside her. Hermione tried to pull her mini skirt down a bit further.

"Not your scene Granger?" the man asked.

Hermione's eyebrows snapped together, trying to place his somewhat familiar face.

"Um, no," she answered. "Not really."

He was leaning back on the chair, his eyes lazily scanning the room. He reeked of Slytherin grace, confidence and cockiness. She racked her brain of all the Slytherin guy's around her age.

"It doesn't seem like yours either, Zabini."

He grinned at her. _A nice grin,_ she concluded. Not at all like the sneer Malfoy had worn before he died. Blaise had been one of the few to keep up with her during Hogwarts, and one of the few not to pick sides during the war. He looked like he was about to reply when an older lady walked in, clapping her hands.

"Hello everyone," the woman said. "My name is Judy and I will be your host for tonight. In a few minutes we will start the speed dating section of tonight."

She gestured to the tables set up around the room.

"The females will stay seated at the tables," Judy continued after a moment, "While the males will make their way from table to table at the sound of the bell."

This time Judy gestured at a large brass bell that hung at the front of the room.

"You all have your name tags?" Judy asked and watched as the crowed murmured their confirmations. "Good. The object of this activity is simply to ask and be asked a few questions of the other person to get to know them a little bit. If you are interested in getting to know them better, put a yes by their name and any little comments you might want to make about them. If you don't, put a no. Any questions?"

No one asked any questions so they moved off to the tables. Hermione looked across her table at the person seated opposite. His name tag simply read 'Dan.' The bell rang signaling it was time to start talking.

"So, um Dan," Hermione started, "What do you do?"

Dan shrugged.

"I work in a bar," he mumbled looking away.

Hermione followed his gaze and saw that he was staring at a blonde a few tables away. She sighed and waited for him to turn back and ask her a question. He didn't. Fortunately, the bell rang 5 minutes later.

"Well it was nice to meet you Dan," Hermione lied.

He shrugged and mumbled something before moving on to the next table. Hermione took up her pen and wrote 'no' beside Dan's name.

The next man sat down across from her and smiled. He had brown hair that flopped over in front of his eyes and high check bones. She smiled back.

"Hermione is it?"

She nodded.

"Hi," he said, reaching across to shake her hand, "I'm Toby."

"It's nice to meet you Toby," Hermione replied. "So, um, what do you do?"

"Well right now I'm working in the Department of Research and Experimentation," Toby answered promptly. "It's where we try and find new spells, and test spells others have come up with."

Hermione nodded. It was a job she herself had considered doing. You had to have a lot of N.E.W.T.'s to even be considered, which meant he was smart and hard working.

"And how about you Hermione?" Toby asked. "What do you do?"

"Well right now I am working to raise more awareness of House Elves rights," Hermione explained. "Eventually I would like to get them set free and working for money."

He looked at her funny and coughed.

"That's ah…" He coughed again. "Very interesting."

Hermione wondered how many times she was going to sigh that night.

For another half an hour she kept at it, getting pretty much the same response. Most of them were all very nice guys. Some of them would make great friends, but none of them were men she would ever consider spending the rest of her life with and most of them thought she was overly weird when she mentioned S.P.E.W. Hermione wrote another 'no' by yet another guy's name and then looked up to see who she was talking to now. Blaise sat across from her looking down at her sheet.

"Not having much luck?" he asked.

Hermione shook her head.

"How about you?"

Blaise held up his sheet which had a whole column of no's and not a single yes.

"Hang on a minute," Hermione said. "You've already put no's to girls you haven't even talked to yet!"

Blaise shrugged.

"You can tell a lot about a person just by looking at them." He offered as an explanation.

"You think that you can tell if you will like a person just by looking at them?" Hermione asked doubtfully.

"Yes I do," Blaise said firmly.

Hermione still looked doubtful and Blaise sighed.

"For example… that girl over there," he pointed at the blonde girl Dan had been staring at. "See how she's playing with her hair, giggling at nothing, fluttering her eye-lids and doing all the usual air-head things?"

"Yes, she's flirting," Hermione said with a small nod. "That's kind of why we're here."

"Yes ok," Blaise agreed. "But see the girl over there, the one with red hair?"

He pointed at Ginny and Hermione nodded.

"She's looking people in the eye," Blaise continued. "Smiling nicely, asking questions, and really paying attention to their answers."

Hermione looked over at her friend and saw what he meant.

"The blonde girl is not the kind of girl I am interested in," he said. "She doesn't seem interested in the other person, only what they think of her. The red-headed girl, however, seems like someone I would want to get to know."

Hermione frowned.

"That's Ginny," she said quickly, "and she's engaged."

"Really?" Blaise asked. "Then what is she doing here?"

Hermione blushed.

"She brought me along in hopes that I would find someone," She started shuffling her paper nervously. "So anyway, if I may ask… what did you think of me before we talked?"

The bell rang and Blaise smiled mischievously before getting up and walking to the next table.

_Stupid bell,_ Hermione thought. Carefully she took up her pen and wrote 'yes' by Blaise's name.

**Wahoo what do you think? Any ideas for the story, let me know!  
Thanks again  
Captain Cheese**


	3. I said yes!

Well I was sitting in my exam yesterday (15 minutes into it…its 2 hours long) and I found I had run out of things to write in the essays… so I decided to spend the time writing you all another chapter…YAY. Sorry it's been so long in coming. I will try and update sooner now. I also want to give a give shout out to my awesome beta Anyay Potter. Thanks heaps.

Hermione: You know if you had stuck to the study schedule I gave you, you could be passing your very important exam right now! You're just like Harry and Ron were! I'm not going to do your work for you!

CC: I'm not asking you to. Besides… if I had studied then I wouldn't be updating this story.

Blaise: Sneers She doesn't share our level of intellect 'Mione. She wouldn't pass anyway.

Hermione: Now Blaise, anyone can pass as long as they have good study habits. I am going to make you a new schedule CC, so that you update this story on time.

CC: Tries to back out of the room

OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo

_With only a month to her 21st birthday, Hermione was dragged along to a single's party to see if she could find someone to marry. _

OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo

Hermione sat patiently waiting for Ginny at her favourite coffee shop. She was drinking an iced coffee (hold the cream) and going over her comments from last night. One 'yes'… that was all! Was she unattractive? Did people find her intelligence intimidating?

Ginny plopped down across from her with a tea and a grin.

"So, how many yes' did you get? I bet you have a long line of guys just lining up to ask you out Hermione!"

"Not really," Hermione answered. "Only one person said yes."

Ginny's grin faltered for a second.

"Well who is it then?"

"Um Blaise, Blaise Zabini."

Ginny burst out into giggles. "Blaise Zabini! That's perfect! You two are perfect! So when are you going to ask him out?"

"I can't just ask him out Ginny!" Hermione insisted. "He probably just said yes because he was feeling sorry for me."

"Actually I said yes because you are smart, pretty and incredibly fun to tease."

Blaise sat down in the third chair at their table with a black coffee.

"Morning Blaise," Ginny smiled warmly. "Thanks for meeting us."

Hermione whipped around to face her friend.

"You mean you _invited _him here?" Hermione was dumbstruck that Ginny would do such a thing.

"We organised it last night," Ginny replied. "Stop staring at me like aliens have just taken over earth!"

"Well you know they tried once, back in the early 1900s," Blaise said calmly, sipping his coffee. "Fortunately a group of Aurors were able to send them on their way without too much fuss."

"Really?" Hermione said fascinated. "How come I've never read about this?"

"It was hushed up," Blaise replied and then continued as he anticipated Hermione's next question. "My Great Grandfather was one of the Aurors, which is how I know about it."

Ginny watched, amused at how fascinated her friend was over what she deemed as a useless bit of information.

"Well," Ginny said standing up. "I have to go and meet Dean to discuss wedding plans. Meet me this afternoon for your bridesmaid dress fitting Hermione?"

Hermione snapped out of the daze she had sunk into.

"Yes of course," Hermione replied quickly. "I should really get to work too."

"Then let me walk you," Blaise said standing up as well.

"Oh," Hermione said. "That's ok…"

"No," Blaise insisted. "I'll walk you."

Hermione blushed and nodded. They waved goodbye to Ginny before heading in the other direction.

OoOoOo

Hermione and Blaise walked to her office, discussing all kinds of things. It surprised her how easy he was to talk to.

"Well we're here," Hermione said, a little disappointed.

"Good," Blaise said. "Well I'll see you tonight."

"Tonight?" she asked, confused.

"Yes," he smirked. "I'm taking you out to dinner."

"Look here Zabini," Hermione fumed. "I'm not one to be pushed around! You could _at least_ ask me."

"Look here _Granger_," he mocked, "I always get what I want, and tonight I want dinner with you."

Blaise kissed her on the cheek and turned to walk away.

"By the way," he said, turning back to a dazed Hermione. "Wear something formal."

And with that he walked off, leaving Hermione standing there, hand on cheek.

OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo

Ah heh heh. Sorry this chapter's not very long. And I will really try and update more often, because if there's one thing I hate, its people who so rarely update their stories, that you can't remember what happened. 

Anyway I have 2 questions for you, which you must answer before I write the next chapter.

Should Hermione and Blaise getting together be smooth sailing?

Should Dean and Ginny have a fight about the singles party? (Dean always was a bit clingy).

So I need to know for the future of this fanfic.

Thanks for your reviews

CC


	4. Sleek and Sexy

You want to know why it's taken me so long to update? Well to start off my Dad decided to come up with a rule that we are only allowed half an hour on the computer each day!! And so I bought my own computer a heh heh. Anyway I started writing my chapters on there only to find that the computer wouldn't let me burn the files to a CD or put them on a memory stick. Frustrated with the stupid old computer I accidentally deleted them! So yep. It's taken me all this time to re-write them on my newest computer that actually has the internet. Sorry about that.

* * *

Hermione strode purposefully down the street, fully intending to have a rant to Ginny about how insufferable some _boys _can be. She had spent the day fuming about Blaise, unable to get much work done and now, on top of it all, she was late with her dress fitting with Ginny. 

Hermione turned the corner and saw the dress shop up ahead. Outside the shop sat one very dejected looking figure.

"Ginny!" Hermione rushed up to her. "What ever is the matter?"

Ginny looked up at her tearfully.

"Oh Hermione, Dean found out about the singles party and he's furious. You know how jealous he gets!"

"What?" Hermione cried sitting down beside her. "How on earth did he find out?"

"Someone he works with was there. I think his name was Toby or something like that."

Hermione gritted her teeth.

"So… is the wedding still on?" she asked nervously.

Ginny sighed and nodded. "He just told me that I need to tell him where I go now, so that he knows if I'm 'up to something' or not."

"That's hardly fair Ginny," Hermione said. "He should trust you, not control you!"

Ginny frowned a little. Although she knew Hermione was right, she still didn't like Dean to be talked about badly by anyone, even Hermione.

"It'll be alright. We'll sort it out. Right now we've got to find you a bridesmaid dress," she grinned. If there was one thing Ginny enjoyed, it was shopping.

Hermione smiled and followed her into the store. For the next hour or so they looked at different colours and dresses until they finally decided on a peach coloured gown that was simple, but pretty.

"Mum will be pleased," Ginny commented holding it up. "She says peach is the only colour bridesmaid dresses should be. She's already even ordered the flowers to go with them."

Hermione laughed. They went to go pay for the dress when something else caught her eye. It was a black floor length gown that went down to the floor with a small trail behind. Low in the back, high in the front, and even though it wasn't Hermione's normal taste, it now somehow appealed to her. There was something about Blaise that made her want to impress him.

"What do you think of this Ginny?" she asked.

Ginny looked over at the dress.

"It's lovely Hermione," she told her. "It's not something I ever thought I'd see you wear without me making you."

Hermione laughed.

"Well you see," she started," Blaise asked me out tonight. Or rather he told me we were going out tonight. He said to wear something formal."

Ginny grinned.

"Well then I think its perfect, go try it on."

Ginny waited patiently for Hermione to put the dress on, occasionally giggling at Hermione's mumbles.

"Come on Hermione, show me the dress."

Hermione slowly opened the curtain that closed off the dressing room and walked out.

"I'm not so sure about this Ginny," she said looking at her nervously.

Ginny made herself close her mouth.

"Do you have any idea how fantastic that dress is on you?" she gasped. "Hermione I've never seen you look sexier."

Hermione smiled to herself. "Then I think I'll just have to get it."

And so she did. A few hours later she was in it and musing whether to put her hair up or not when the door bell rang. Standing at the door was one very hansom Blaise Zabani dressed in a tux who then proceeded to present her with a single yellow rose.

"You know yellow means friendship right Blaise?" Hermione asked.

He smiled and pulled a bouquet of 12 red roses from behind his back.

"Just teasing you," he smiled. "I'm assuming you're ready to go?"

"Don't I look ready?" Hermione huffed as she put the roses in a vase.

"You look stunning," he answered.

"Well I'm glad one of us does," she said, fully intending to get him back for his treatment of her earlier in the day.

He just laughed and took her by the waist before apparating them away.

* * *

Next chapter, a hot date with Blaise Zabani. 

The story may be a little slow now, but it will pick up as it gets more into it. Thanks for all your input. Everyone's opinions in whether it should all be smooth sailing between our cute couples were fairly spread so a little fight between Ginny and Dean. As to Blaise and Hermione… well you'll just have to wait and see.

This times question.

Do you prefer longer chapters like chapter 1, or chapters this size?

Moo to review

-CC


	5. DUN Dun dun

Time for the plot to start kicking in do you think? I don't quite think you guys know what you're in for over the next few chapters… maybe… we'll see. Enjoy! MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA… cof cof

Thanks to everyone that reviewed. I love reading them! And thanks to Anya Potter my awesome beta who is also an awesome writer. Check out her stories, I love em!

* * *

If ever a person should take the time to notice the scenery it should be now. Hermione's mind could barely find the words to describe the scene before her. Picture a beach. White sand softly lapped at by foaming ocean and the most perfect sunset one could ever imagine; bright reds, yellows and oranges fading into a rich purple, blue. Well, that's what Hermione might have expected from a gentleman such as Blaise believes himself to be. She would have expected a table set up on the sand where they could sit and chat, watching the fading skies and eating a delectable meal. Or maybe even a nice restaurant where they could dine formally and talk without having to raise their voices over this loud, unbearable music.

"Where are we?" Hermione finally adventured to ask him.

"Its called Dracula's," Blaise answered, absently ushering her to a table in a quieter part of the establishment.

Hermione looked around her. It seemed to be a restaurant of some kind. But why Blaise told her to dress formally was beyond her. The room was divided into different levels that went up in big steps. They were higher up off to one side. The middle of the room was the lowest level and that's where most of the noise was radiating from. There were a dozen tables surrounded by children gobbling down steaks. They were being served by people in vampire costumes.

"What all those muggles don't realise is that they're real vampires," Blaise whispered, following her gaze.

"Real vampires?" Hermione asked. "In a muggle restaurant! Is that even allowed?"

"They're very nice people," Blaise replied. "And if they behave well they get all the cows blood on top of pay, which is how they survive these days."

"I suppose that's why this place is called Draculas," Hermione mused.

"That and other reasons," Blaise said.

"Other reasons?" Hermione pressed.

"This place was owned by Draco before he died," Blaise explained. "He left it to me."

"This doesn't seem like a very Draco kind of place," Hermione commented. "Somehow I imagined him owning only high class restaurants with stiff waiters and a muggle free zone."

"You didn't know Draco very well," Blaise said quietly. "He hated everything his family seemed to stand for, but was generally too proud to admit it to most people. His father pretty much had control over him and this place was sort of Draco's way at getting back at him."

"Draco was a death eater," Hermione said bluntly.

"Draco was a good person who was practically forced into it by his father," Blaise argued.

"Everyone makes their own decisions," Hermione shot back.

"Yes," Blaise said bitterly. "And he paid for it with his death, didn't he?"

"You miss him," Hermione said softly.

"He was my best friend," Blaise said quietly. "But what about you? You also lost your best friends to that battle."

"Yes," Hermione said, her voice still soft. "My best friends, my parents. Sometimes I think that if it wasn't for Ginny I would have gone mad by now. But all I can do is remember that they gave their lives for everyone else's, for mine, and I will never stop loving them."

Blaise reached over and patted her arm.

"Sorry I've got us all worked up," Blaise laughed quietly.

"That's okay," Hermione said. "Things like that are important to talk about. Goodness knows there's not many of us left to talk to."

"I know," Blaise said. "Pansy is really the only person I see often."

"If you don't mind me asking," Hermione said. "Why haven't you married her?"

"Pansy and I clash like mad," he laughed. "She's a good friend though and she's in love with Oliver Woods."

"Oliver?" Hermione snorted. "Wow, that's interesting, but I'm happy for her."

"Yeah," Blaise said with a grin. "Now all she has to do is tell him."

OooOooO

A dark figure hid behind a curtain, watching the two figures conversing at the table. They watched as the two ordered steaks, the house specialty, and as they ate laughing, so obviously enjoying each other's company. Angered at the site, the figure contemplated doing something about it.

"On second thought," The figure mused. "I'll watch and see how this progresses."

OooOooO

"I had a nice time tonight," Hermione said shyly as they arrived at the door of her house.

"I did too," Blaise smiled. "Perhaps you would like to go out with me again? Say tomorrow night, seven pm at Moolahs Bar?"

"Sounds perfect," Hermione agreed. "I'll meet you there."

Blaise smiled and leaned over, bringing his face close to hers. He ghosted over her lips with his own, teasingly. Hermione lifted her face as if ready to kiss him, but then pulled away.

"Why did you tell me to dress formally?" Hermione asked suspiciously.

"Because it looks sexy," Blaise laughed before apparating away.

Hermione glared at the air where Blaise had previously been. Then, she turned and unlocked her door, walked inside and up the stairs to her bedroom.

"Three weeks left to get married," Hermione said softly to herself, flopping down on the bed. "That's too little time."

Then she rolled over and fell asleep.

* * *

Ok so it's not a whole heap longer, but its sooner. Ahh I am trying! . 


End file.
